Untraceable
by Geek Of All Trades
Summary: She was given a choice and she chose, now she would help them from the shadows. Skye ran from S.H.I.E.L.D. but now that it's fallen they need her help. Ward wasn't HYDRA
1. Chapter 1

Untraceable

Location: classified

Place: HYDRA facility

Time: 19:00

She heard the bang some where in the back of her mind. She saw the bullet imbed itself into her shoulder. There was only one thought in her head

"Dammit. Not again." Terra resisted the urge to roll her eyes until the sharp pain of a bullet went through her body. She clenched her jaw, put her hand on the wound so that she wouldn't bleed out, raised the gun in her hand and pulled the trigger. All in one smooth movement, the result of intense repetitive training. The man across from her fell to his knees in pain, she walked out but not without muttering "sorry man" with the long searched for files in her hands.

* * *

Location: Classified

Place: S.W.O.R.D. HQ

Time: 23:32

" Damn it Terra! What the hell were you thinking! I know this mission is close to home, but you can't just make a call like that! You should've pulled out when I told you to. We were this close to losing some of our own." Aaron Tannor, director of S.W.O.R.D., was yelling at Terra, one of his best agents. Formally know as Skye.

Moving his hand up to show her Terra remained silent. She kept her mouth shut and looked him in the eye.

" No, I wasn't thinking. I was going with my gut, the way you taught me to. And yes, this is personal. Because those bastards took down S.H.I.E.L.D. for gods sake. And they almost took down my old team. And I sure as hell will not allow them to do that."

" Nerves of steel… damn. I'm proud of you kid. You've grown so much from the girl that I found on the streets. But I am worried about you. You've been working yourself into the ground. I'm sending home for the weekend."

"But-"

Director Tannor raised a hand to stop her.

" I'm not taking no for an answer. Go. Home."

"Fine" She sighed. Too tired to put up a fight.

* * *

Location: Unknown

Place: BUS

Time: 21:07

" Come on, come on, come on." Fitz muttered. " Almost there, just a little more, come on dammit!"

" Fitz, Coulson wants to-"

"AHA got you! Simmons. I found her." Jemma Simmons felt a rush of something and everything. Ever since Skye chose to run when the incident with Miles happened, and with S.H.I.E.L.D. down, they were short people. Meaning that Skye could help them. At first the search was relaxed until they found nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was as if she didn't exist. There was no trace of her anywhere. Relief. That's what Jemma felt, relief.

Coulson was in his office deep in thought when he asked for Fitz to give him an update, he burst into the room. "Sir," he said breathlessly " I found her"

* * *

Location: Classified

Place: Terra's apartment

Time: 01:47

" God, that was one hell of a day", Terra muttered to herself stretching. She winced a little as she felt the soreness of a gunshot wound in her shoulder. She turned her kitchen light on as she heard a voice, "Careful. I heard bullet wounds hurt." Skye pulled her gun and flicked the safety off. The voice was… familiar.

"Impossible." She muttered. The outline of a man sipping a glass of scotch on her sofa facing towards the wall of books she had.

" Not really. You left. We searched. And here we are." The man took a sip of his drink. This couldn't be happening. She deleted every file on herself. She practically killed 'Skye'. She created a new life .There shouldn't have been a single thing that could have possibly led to her. "How…? Coulson?" The man came out of the shadows as she lowered the gun, " Hello Skye. I think its time we had talk." Then someone shot her with an ICER.

An hour or two earlier

Coulson was briefing the team.

"May and I will go into her apartment. She probably won't be home till late so we should enough time to plant some bugs in there. Fitz, Simmons, you two are going to wait in the van until we can get the connection going. Ward, you're gonna keep watch with them and make sure that she doesn't see May. This could get tricky."

Coulson and May walked into the apartment. It was quiet and clean. There were coats on the coat hanger by the door, walking silently through the hallway they saw a modern apartment. A little like a loft with a wall of white shelves filled with books in the living room, he opened a wooden cabinet next to him. It was filled with wine, scotch, vodka, basically a lot of alcohol. He let out a low whistle, while May raised an eyebrow. "Well," he said "lets get to work."

After they finished Coulson poured himself a drink while May raised another eyebrow. " What? She has enough of it." He muttered. " Pass me the bottle" she said dryly, while she poured herself a drink. They sat there in silence for a little while until they heard a key jumble around in the lock. May quietly got up turned off the lights and went into a corner.

May watched as Skye walked in. She was wearing different shades of black, with the outline of a grey phoenix rising from the ashes on her back. It looked like a logo, as if she was part of an agency. As Coulson let himself be known to her, she smirked. Always one for the dramatics. She saw Skye grab the gun, which was placed between the waist line of her pants and her back. The movement was smooth and rehearsed, it was a reflex, she realized. May assessed her posture, cool and calm but still guarded. Her hand was steady as she held the gun. The way her body reacted was quick, giving no time for an attacker to stop her with a bullet.

"She was trained", she thought, "but by who?" She was different now. She wasn't the easy going hacker they first found, but a hardend agent. And that was when May shot.

* * *

Location: the BUS

Place: the Interrogation room

Time: 05:00

Skye stirred, her body groaned in protest. Before she opened her eyes she went by the feeling. She was in a metal chair, leaning on a cold table. Her clothes were the ones that she wore on missions. She tried to move her arms but they were restrained. Then the memories of last night came back. " You cannot be serious", she said in her head. She opened her eyes, " Why am I getting a serious sense of déjà vu?" knowing that they were watching and could hear her. Coulson entered the room shortly after she woke, sitting down across from her.

"So this was your idea of a 'talk'" her voice dripping with sarcasm "'cause we could have done talked, like normal people, in my apartment." Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose trying to figure out how to approach the situation before Skye's voice broke his train of thought.

"Where the hell did you go Skye?! We were worried sick! One day you're gone from us, choosing the civilian life the next you're just gone. Do you know how long and hard we searched for you?" A small part of his fears, and stresses being let. Like a father losing his daughter. " Why'd you vanish?"

"Coulson…" Skye's small voice let out, " I'm sorry". Coulson looked at her in the eyes, they were different and he noticed. The were hard and steely, they had seen pain and death, he wanted to help her, figure out who hurt her so much and make them pay. Then the alarms started blaring.

* * *

Yes, yes i know. its kinda bad but i have hope

-geek


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously **

_"Coulson…" Skye's small voice let out, " I'm sorry"._

* * *

Location: the BUS

Place: the Interrogation room

Time: 05:31

Skye was trying to think of an escape plan as Coulson tried to interrogate her, then the alarms went off.

" Damn,"she thought, "they're pretty quick."

Coulson's eyes darted around the room then looked back at her with an expression filled with annoyance,

"What the hell, is going on Skye. This isn't a question, this is me, telling you that if I don't find out what happened soon, so help me I will throw you in a cell for your own good."

Skye looked at him with a flash of cold humor in her eyes as she realized the bitter irony,

"Sorry, but that's classified" she said, "but I would recommend that you let me out soon because, it looks like my teams pretty worried."

"Team? What team?", Coulson's voice was strained, the thought that Skye had replaced them was worrisome, "Skye, trust us, we can help you, whatever happened while you were gone, whoever's after you, we'll help you."

Skye's expression turned bitter, "You don't get it do you? I have a life Coulson, and a part of that 'life' is breaking in here, guns blazing. They will tear this place apart so let me out and no one will get hurt."

"Is that a threat Skye? Because you know full well the amount of damage May and Ward can do-"

"This isn't a threat Coulson. This is a warning. I have just been kidnapped. And to them, who knows why you took me. It might just be for a 'talk' or to kill me. Sorry, but my team is out for blood."

The chamber door burst open and a man with dark brown hair and clear blue eyes, he was about the same height as Coulson. He walked through the door holding a small blue disk,

"Down!" he yelled at Skye as he tossed the disk towards Coulson and a bright flash of blue blinded him, he was absolutely frozen. The man looked at Skye with a smirk, "Sorry we're late T. We ran into some Calvary sized trouble."

Skye's expression turned serious, " How did you handle them?"

"A couple Flashers and they were out. Put up one hell of a fight though." He grunted. " C'mon," he said giving her his hand to get up, "lets get you out of here."

Skye took his hand and together they walked out. She saw Ward and May unmoving as if they were part of a movie put on pause, "Yeah… Henry?" she asked the man, "how the hell did they find me?"

Henry's gaze looked at the two agents with pity, they seemed so lost and worried about Terra. And they had no idea what she had been through, "Honestly Terra? I have no idea. But I have no doubt that they won't stop trying…." He sighed, Henry knew that they would find her again, it was just a matter of when. "C'mon, lets go find Kai and Ryu."

* * *

Location: S.W.O.R.D. HQ

Place: Classified

Time: 07:00

Terra walked through the base in search of a bed, people trying to go unnoticed with their stares pointed at her. One of S.W.O.R.D.'s best agents kidnapped, she thought bitterly, she didn't even have enough guts to get herself out in fear out letting her old team know more than they should have. Terra was part of an elite team in S.W.O.R.D. that contained of Henry Antel, the one man task force. Kai Oceans, the man in the shadows. Rarely seen to anyone outside of his team, quiet but he had a humor to him. And Ryu Carson, a combat specialist. They were all at the begining of becoming legends. As she laid on a bed she remembered when Director Tannor had found her on the streets. She was alone with nothing but her laptop weak, and hurt, he had saved her. No, she thought, he had saved Skye. He raised Terra. Skye died a long time ago. He trained and mentored Terra. This was her life, not the one on the BUS, she left that life a long time ago.

Location: the BUS

Place: Comm Room

Time: 08:47

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Coulson's fist collided with the holotable as they replayed the security tapes. "We need to find Skye, she could be in danger. Fitzsimmons, I want you two to check out Skye's apartment and run a facial recognition scan on the three people that took her. Ward I need you to keep them save. May, you and I are gonna check out a different lead."

* * *

Location: Los Angeles, California

Place: The Coffee House

Time: 07:43

May was skeptical. If Skye really wanted to be found she would leave something for them to find. Some sort of clue if she was taken, but she didn't. She left them nothing, and May wanted to know why. Coulson was meeting with some informant that might know about the logo on Skye's clothes. A phoenix rising from the ashes, she thought, how strange. She saw Victor Saldor , a retired communications operative that worked specifically for when they had contacted other organizations. If anyone knew about that logo it would be him.

Location: Classified

Place: Skye's Apartment

Time: 08:47

Ward was worried to say the least, worried about his rookie. Looking around at her apartment he remembered the day she left.

_Flashback_

_He was on the way to her bunk so that he could wake her up but it was empty. As he was walking out he saw her coming out of Coulson's office. "Hey, Rookie, you're late. We have training."_

_She was quieter than usual. Instead of going towards the cargo area to train she brushed passed him, muttering_

_"I'm sorry."_

_Coulson broke the news to them that evening after she left. He said that he gave her a choice, she could either stay and train with him or continue living life as a civilian. She would never be able to see the team again. It was obvious what she chose. May and Coulson faces remained impassive, Fitzsimmons were sad that the spunky hacker was gone. And Ward was… disappointed. She could have made a great agent, he thought. But, he was getting attached to her, so maybe this was for the best._

* * *

Location: Los Angeles

Place: The Coffee House

Time: 09:26

Coulson was on edge as he saw Saldor. After they greeted each other and exchanged pleasantries he got right down to the reason they were there.

"Do you know of any organization that has the logo of a Phoenix?" he questioned. Saldor thought a while before answering.

"Yeah, just one. But, Coulson you don't want to go after them. They're secretive, more so than S.H.I.E.L.D., or what it used to be. I only saw that logo once because Fury contacted them. But that was ages ago. Who knows if they even still exist now."

"They do, we found someone who was working with or for them. The details aren't very clear. We need to contact them, but first, I need a name. I need to find out who they are."

"They're called S.W.O.R.D. they-" then his body dropped limply onto the table. Coulson searched for the shooter and caught nothing but a glimpse of a black outfit. He saw May look at him in the corner of his eye, he nodded. Someone was watching them.

* * *

**A/N **Hey guys it's me again. A friend said that I should write an authors note so here I am. A HUGE thanks to everyone that read and reviewed, you have no idea how much it means to me. I know that there's a lot of mistakes so PLEASE constructive criticism is highly appreciated. As for updates I'm going to try to have one up every Sunday excluding this one. Thank you all so, so much for reading -Geek

P.S. the name Terra is a play on words because she left her life behind along with her name. and the opposite of the sky is the earth hence the name 'Terra"


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously _

_Coulson nodded, someone was watching them. _

* * *

Location: Los Angeles

Place: The Coffee House

Time: 09:42

May bolted towards the shooter while Coulson checked Saldor's pulse. He was dead. He took a moment of silence in the abandoned café, his phones vibrating broke the silence. He checked the ID, it was Simmons with, hopefully, an update.

"Simmons, what've you got?", he questioned. It had been a long day, and he was in need of some good news.

"Nothing sir, absolutely nothing. The entire place is clean, other than clothes and a surprising amount of alcohol, there's nothing here that can help us. The apartment is listed under an alias, and the landlord says that he never really sees her around. The odd thing was that when I ran a facial scan on the man, it came up as classified.", She explained, "how are things on your end?"

"Not good. Start packing up, May and I will pick you up soon." After he ended the call, he looked for security cameras that might have caught the shooter. He noted the camera angles and where they were, as well as ordering a cappuccino for himself, and some tea for May. He handed her the drink, as she took it and nodded in appreciation. They sat there, enjoying the silence of companionship.

"Did you find anything?" he said, breaking the calm silence the Melinda always brought to him.

She shook her head, "No, I didn't get a face but I did see a logo. It was the same one Skye had. It was a man, but…"

"But…?", Coulson continued.

"The shot would have been hard, it was long distance and there were obstructions. Difficult for a normal agent but, easy for a trained assassin. The guy was trained. If he had the same logo as Skye that means they're a group. And from what just happened, along with what Saldor said, a dangerous organization. Coulson, I know you don't want to consider this but it could be that Skye is working for them, and she doesn't want to be found."

"We'll deal with that later, lets go pick up FitzSimmons.

* * *

Location: S.W.O.R.D. HQ

Place: Apartment Sector 3

Time: 10:21

Terra woke up with the weariness in her bones gone. She'd gone the entire week with roughly about 10 hours of sleep. This wasn't unusual for her but, with S.H.I.E.L.D. trying to find her she felt more drained than usual. She heard a knock on her door, it was too heavy to be Kai, and Ryu normally wouldn't even knock. She would walk in silently and wait for her to wake up or wake her up herself. It was Henry, her closest friend in S.W.O.R.D. He looked after her, and she looked after him. They were partners, the best. And if someone messed with one of them they messed with the rest of the team. They were angels sent from God when she needed comfort, a save haven when she needed protection, and the wrath of hell when someone hurt her. They all needed each other to get through the life they lead and they were always there for each other. Whether it be to drink until the sun came up or put a bullet in someone's head.

"Tannor wants to see you." , he said, breaking her train of thought.

"Sure, I'll be there, I just need to get changed." She glanced out the window to check the time, the sun pretty high up meaning it was at least 10. "You let me sleep in this late?", normally Henry liked to spar early in the morning. He shrugged,

"Figured you needed some sleep. You seemed tired." He closed the door giving her no time to thank him, she sighed.

"And then there was one."

* * *

Location: The BUS

Place: Comms Room

Time: 11:37

"This, is former communications agent Victor Saldor. He was our lead on finding out about the logo on Skye's clothes. He was shot while giving us the information. However, we did get a name, they're called 'SWORD'. They're an organization, a dangerous one. Before we had nothing, now we have a name." Coulson finished. "Fitz, anything on the disk that was left behind by the man tat took Skye?"

"Well, uh, no. The tech is advanced yes, but it has the same dendro toxin compound as our ICERs, it's just more focused in a lightish kind of way. You see, the way it works is that you press this middle part of the disk and throw it at the intended or simply up, and it lets out a flash of the toxin in its compact form, but otherwise. Nothing, it is a bit genius though."

"Keep looking," Coulson ordered, "this isn't just about finding Skye anymore. This is about finding an entire organization."

* * *

Location: S.W.O.R.D. HQ

Place: Director Tannor's Headquarters

Time: 11:10

"You took a shot at one of S.H.I.E.L.D., not just any S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, the freaking Director!" Skye was livid, she had been the Director's protégé, the possible successor to S.W.O.R.D., she new that her organization a secrets but that was extreme.

"Our guy is a great shot. They were fine. But, they're looking for you. You have to make them stop, or we will have to cross them off." He had to protect her, those people let her go and he'd be damned if he was going to let them hurt her again.

"Let me talk to them. On our grounds, my team can take them to an old safe house and I can talk to them." Skye had never made a lot of requests from him, but when she did it always counted. He played different scenarios in his head until he finally nodded.

"I'll let you have one hour to talk to them, but they need to get this message loud and clear," he didn't want them interfering with any of the projects he had going on. And he definitely didn't want them emotionally compromising Terra, "they don't look for you after your talk. If they start to dig into us we disappear. And make sure that they know how damn good we are at doing that. And if they try to take us down, we will have to cross them off the list."

"The list sir?"

"The list possible threats, to any and all S.W.O.R.D., or S.H.A.D.O.W. operatives."

* * *

Location: Unknown

Place: The BUS

Time: 11:24

The team was out shopping when someone bumped into Ward, he let a grunt as the person pushed past him and slipped into his hand. He tried to see who gave him the object but it was crowded at the mall, and the offender was lost in the sea of people. The group stopped and looked at Ward in confusion, the thing in his hand, it was a phone. It started ringing, so he did the only thing he could. He answered.

"Hello, Ward." It was her, he could recognize her voice any where.

"Skye, where are you?"

"You'll find out soon, but for now I have a message, or rather a request. Don't fight, either way you'll end up in the same place, just go peacefully. Go to the alley behind the café to your left. I only want to talk. See you around, Ward."

"Wait Skye-", then the line was dead.

"So?" Coulson asked impatiently,

"Skye wants to talk, let's get to that alley."

* * *

**A/N **Sorry for being late guys, it's been a long week. I know that this Chapter isn't much but I actually wasn't planning on posting today. I'm gonna try to post again on Sunday, so another huge thanks to everyone who R&amp;R'ed (? is that a term?) Stay chill my friends

-Geek


	4. Chapter 4

Location: Classified

Place: S.W.O.R.D. Secure Facility

Time: 11:42

Skye was waiting patiently for her ex-team to arrive. She remembered the rush of emotions as she had as she heard Ward's voice. God, she missed him. After her first few weeks of joining S.W.O.R.D. she started having nightmares of their faces, the look of betrayal in their eyes. She gave everything she had in her to S.W.O.R.D., she trained hard, obeyed orders, she made a deal with the devil when she signed the contract. The first few nights she thought of heading back to S.H.I.E.L.D. but she couldn't. There were a lot of people after her, and S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't have enough manpower to protect them selves and her. S.W.O.R.D. did. She was dangerous to anyone who wasn't prepared to cross her off in case of emergency. She tried to keep her episodes under wraps but, when she got too emotional it triggered the effect of her going completely blank. She would lose control of herself, fighting blind, killing everything in sight. The doctors said that it was a side effect of her being tortured in Zaire. That's why she always stayed calm, cool, and untouchable. She knew what the other agents called her, Khione, the Greek goddess of ice, for her ever present cold expression. Before she left S.H.I.E.L.D. she took everything they had on her. She disappeared and ran. She couldn't go back now, she was too far gone.

But now she would have to make sure that they knew she was gone. Ryu, Kai, and Henry waiting for Coulson and his team in a back alley. Now was her the time to leave her past behind.

* * *

Location: Unknown  
Place: The Back Alley

Time: 12:05

Ward pushed through the crowd of people, he needed to get to Skye. He needed to know that she was safe. As they entered into the back alley he could feel something was off. He looked around, the alley was empty except for a figure at the end. He had lean build, but very little body fat from what he could tell. He was about 5"11, with dark brown hair. He also had clear light blue eyes, almost grey. He looked… familiar. The man scoffed,

"Lets get this over with."

And then darkness surrounded him.

An hour or so later…..

Ward awoke to May shaking his shoulder. His vision was blurry and out of focus, and his mind was muddled with sleep. When he finally came around, he saw that they were in a room with no doors or windows, only a spiral staircase going up. The whole team was in the room with him, there was no furniture so everyone was sitting on the floor. He had questions running through his head but he doubted any of them could answer them. They had been there for about an hour before someone came and got them, it was the same man from earlier. He tried to recall the time he had see him before but he couldn't remember.

"No, you don't know me." He answered the unsaid question. Henry had no intention of being civil towards anyone who had been in the compartment behind him. They had hurt Terra, the only reason he agreed to helping her with this was because once they talked, S.H.I.E.L.D. would leave them alone. He led them to the area where Terra was waiting, she wanted them unharmed so they had to use some of their more sophisticated toys. Once they were in the meeting area he left, he figured Terra would want to explain the situation to them while they were alone. She had just walked through the doors when they team saw her. Her expression was cool, calm, and composed. She had bangs, and was dressed in black. She had the outline of a phoenix on her shoulders, and back. She was dangerously beautiful. Like a snow leopard, ready to kill.

"Hello. I thought it was time for us to finish that chat."

Twenty minutes earlier,

"Terra, the targets are here. Their in holding compartment A1"

She closed her eyes, it would all be over soon. S.H.I.E.L.D. would leave and they would be safe. And she could go back to regular ops. Until she could be transferred to S.H.A.D.O.W. to lead out as the commanding officer, she would still be an active agent but, only on high profile cases. But she couldn't move forward until S.H.I.E.L.D. was off her tail.

She walked into the meeting area, saying something about having a chat. God, she was nervous. Naturally, her training wouldn't allow her face to show it. But she took a deep breath, we have to finish this now, she thought.

"Sorry for the crude invitation, but my team is impatient. Not much time for finesse. I suppose your all wondering what you're doing here, but please, before you ask your questions please know that I'm not doing any of this to hurt you," she took a deep breath, "one year ago I left S.H.I.E.L.D., I stole everything about me from your database. After that I went on the run, at first it was just to travel, but then I realized that I was being followed. I ran across the globe, until S.W.O.R.D. found me one day. They took me in and trained me, until one day they wanted to make me an agent. And that's what I am today, an agent. So as an agent I have to make this call. You have to stop trying to find me," she raised her hand before anyone could protest, she looked at Coulson, "its for the safety of my team as well as yours." She sighed, she didn't expect it to be this difficult, "If you continue to search for me S.W.O.R.D. will disappear, and eventually, if you interfere with our operations, we will have to cross you off."

"Skye we-"

"Please, call me Terra."

"Skye," Coulson's voice was insistent, "we can't just leave someone who is part of our team out in the cold. Tell us what's going on and we can help you."

Terra inwardly cringed at the team part. But she also sighed in defeat. She knew that they weren't giving up easily but she also needed them to do what she told them to.

"I know that you guys have no reason to trust me. But now, you need to trust me. Stay. Away." This had to be her final warning, she couldn't deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. biting her in the ass every time she tried to move forward.

"Sadly, you will not have a say in this, after today, every trace leading to S.W.O.R.D. will be gone and we will be untraceable."

She walked out, she couldn't take being in the same room with them without cracking the least bit. She couldn't take seeing them, it reminded her of too much pain because she was betraying some of the only people who had ever cared about her.

Flashback

_She felt the burning sensation slowly pushing through her lower abdomen. A knife. Her wrists were tied to the ceiling, holding her body up. Her mind waving in and out of consciousness. The first time she woke up since being captured and tortured she was being bandaged. The second she was in a cell being tied to a chair. A man was sitting across from her, her vision was out of focus but she could hear what the man was saying. He was asking her about S.H.E.I.L.D. He wanted to know everything she knew about them. She was in pain, but she had been trained for this. She told him to go to hell. She was met with a new kind of pain. One that shook her bones and seared her veins. She wouldn't give them the pleasure of hearing her scream out in pain. She clenched her jaw and tried to remember her training. Focus, focus on anything other that the pain of electricity running through your body. She remembered when Coulson and Ward had first found her, she almost laughed at the memory. Who knew that she would turn out to work for some of the scary men in suits. The irony? Now people were torturing her for information she would have gladly released for free. After each "session" as they called it, she would be left alone for days or hours. Then someone would come and clean her cuts, give her food and water. Then after she healed a little, they would come back and apologize, saying that they wouldn't have to hurt her if she just cooperated. Then they would smile as they broke her ribs, ask her if she was okay as she coughed up blood, look at her with fake pity as she screamed out in pain. Tell her she would be alright if she just told them what they wanted to know. She remembered when they almost let her break out. She was within 15 feet of the door. That's when they pulled her back to her hell, they said that it was that way because she needed to know that there was no hope of her leaving._

End flash back

Skye broke out of her reverie. She leaned back onto her pillow. She let herself be surrounded by her thoughts.

It had been 4 months before S.W.O.R.D. finally found her and got her out. She was covered her own blood, with 2 broken ribs, a fractured jaw, a gunshot wound in her left calf, cuts all over her body, and something that would never leave her. Memories. They wound haunt her for the rest of her life. While the scars would remind her of what she had been through.

When she got back she rested, healed, then trained her ass off so that she could get back in the field. By the time she got back in the field she had already learned about her blanking out. It happened the first time when she talked to the Director and he had to take stay in his office so that his ribs could heal. She had learned to control her emotions on an entirely new level. She had also cut off most of her emotional ties. Other than the Director and her team there was few other people she talked to. She still had her charm that she perfected over missions, her perfect façade. One that she would never let break.

* * *

**A/N **hello again, I know I said that I would try to update every Sunday but things have changed and I apologize. I will be updating on sundays but it wont be weekly, i will however try to make my chapters longer. thank you all a HUGE amount, it means so much. -Geek


	5. Chapter 5

Skye leaned back against the brick wall. She was on top of an abandoned warehouse watching the sunset. After she warned S.H.I.E.L.D. she debriefed and ran off. She needed a break, an escape. She had never believed in happily ever after, especially for herself, she didn't think that she deserved it. She knew that she would never get one . She wandered why terrible people get everything, while the heroes carried the weight of the world. Maybe that's why they were heroes, she thought, because they didn't give up, they kept fighting, even when everyone else gave up. She took a sip of the beer in her hand, looking up. The sun was going down, and the shadows were growing. She could see the stars, a fire burning thousands of miles away, something so beautiful afar but could kill you if you got too close. It was like her, she could help so many people but all she did was cause death. Wherever she goes death follows, she thought bitterly. Her chest constricted, her eyes were pricked with tears. She hadn't let herself cry in so long, her breathing was shallow. She hugged her knees to her chest, she hadn't let herself feel in so long. Even if she had a team that would protect her she was alone. She was like a star, beautiful but dangerous, in a sky filled with so much, but she was still alone. She swallowed, a lone tear slid down her cheek until it was followed by companions. She was sobbing, she held her face in her hands and she cried. She cried for all the people she killed, sons who never came home, daughters who never returned. She cried for all those people she had hurt and played and never felt anything for. She cried for every wound and scar on her body. She cried for Coulson and May, two adopted parents that would search for a daughter that no longer existed. She cried for FitzSimmons, people who would move mountains just to find someone who would only disappear again. She cried for Ward. One of the only people in the world that cared about her. One of the only people she let herself romantically feel for. Her breath was ragged now, she tried to take deep breathes but everything that came out was uneven. She closed her eyes, now all she wanted was peace, rest. Darkness shrouded around her. Rest. That was what she needed.

About 2 months later…

Location: Classified

Place: Union Station, Los Angeles

Time: 13:04

Skye took a deep breath, "Just give me the info and we'll be out of your hair. Once the deal's done we leave, no further contact and-"

"No! We agreed that if you kept your side of the deal, which was giving me the money AND only having two guards, then I would give you the info. You didn't stick to the deal," he was walking closer now, "I had some of my men scout out the area. There were an extra two," his face was an inch away from hers now. If he wasn't such an asshole he might have been handsome. "you broke the deal. Nobody, crosses me. Now, you get to be crossed off." Skye inwardly sighed, she had really hoped that this meeting would go well, it would have made her life a little easier. She rolled her eyes at his attempt to quickly aim and shoot point blank at her, she grabbed his hand and rolled it out. Pointing the gun at him she spoke into her comm,

"Henry, check the perimeter, there are two intruders here capture them if possible," she had a hunch about who they were. "Ryu, get a compartment cell ready, it looks like we have to find another way to get the info out of this guy." Skye turned and walked out, there was a flash in the corner of her eye. She smirked.

"May, you're slipping", she muttered.

"Or did I want you to find me?", cockiness in her voice apparent.

Damn, she turned around to see May smirking.

"You're good Skye, but you're not that good," May said, "granted you could have been a lot better if you finished your training with me."

"I'm not in the mood to hear your 'come back with us' speech. You guys are being a pain in the ass, and I would love it if you left me alone."

"We're not giving up Skye. See you on you're next mission." Another classic smirk, and she walked away.

* * *

**A/N **Okay, okay, okay. I know, I'm really late on this chapter but spring break just started, and the new episodes were AMAZING but here you go. This chapter is rather short so, its more of a preview of what's to come, and it leaves a lot of questions but, I'll be back home on Monday. so please enjoy this short little thang, it means so much when you review so thanks a whole freaken lot

-Geek


End file.
